A Love Game
by Cherry Pea
Summary: Shura was caught in the rain when Mephisto gave her a ride back to True Cross Academy. They were alone in his room when they decided to play a little love game. ShuraXMephisto obviously. Fluff.


A Love Game

Covering her head with her bag, the red-haired Shura Kirigakure darted into the rain ignoring the freezing cold and the heavy downpour. "Damn this rain," she mumbled to to herself as she ran along the sidewalk.

"I should have watched the weather forecast before going out today", she thought to herself.

Still running, Shura saw a pink limousine whiz pass her and pull over ahead. A small smile crept across her lips- she perfectly new who was inside the car.

The limousine door opened, revealing a purple-haired man in eccentric, white wardrobe grinning at her. "Hop in." Mephisto Pheles winked.

Shura gladly did so. "Thanks," she uttered very quietly as she pushed back a few strands of hair away from her face.

_Thank you God, _she mused. Shura never prayed to God before but she felt like the whole heaven is conspiring for this to happen- meeting Mephisto on a time like this.

"Where to?" Mephisto asked as he tossed his hat into the back of the car.

"I was actually on my way back to True Cross Academy."

"I see," the Gehennian prince nodded. "Back to the school then," he commanded the driver.

Shura sat comfortably on the sofa of Mephisto's cozy room, a towel wrapped around her. "Here, drink this", Mephisto said as he put a cup of hot chocolate on the table. The red-haired exorcist brought it to her lips, forgetting to blow the steaming hot liquid first.

"Ouch my tongue," she said as she fanned her mouth. She could feel the burning sensation on her lips and tongue. She mentally cursed herself for her clumsiness.

"Careful, it's hot," Mephisto cautioned.

He cupped her chin and titled it upward to check her lips. This caused her purple eyes to meet his emerald green ones. She quickly averted her gaze, feeling a little awkward. "I think your lips are swelling," he stated full of concern. "No I'm fi-"

But Shura didn't get the chance to finish her sentence for she felt her lips sealed with Mephisto's.

He slowly poked his tongue into her mouth, tasting the hot chocolate he just gave her. Shura shyly met his tongue with hers, wondering what could happen or what to do next. She felt his hand pulled her close which made her feel his body's warmth.

And before she knew it, that intimate moment was over. It ended as quickly as it came. She was disappointed but she perfectly knew all good things must come to an end.

"Your lips and your tongue should be fine now since I already kissed them." The demon prince grinned one of his devilishly gorgeous grins which made her feel embarrassed. Her cheeks were burning hot, she was aware of that.

She was used to being kissed by Mephisto, he'd randomly do it everytime they're alone together, but the churning feeling it leaves in her stomach was something she'd never get used to.

Avoiding his gaze, Shura inched away from him, focusing her attention at the incredibly shiny hardwood floor.

"Uhm... Thanks again for the ride back here and for the hot chocolate," she said very quietly. She mentally stabbed herself with her Demon Sword.

_Come on Shura! Why are you stuttering like that? Where are your clever replies, sarcastic comments and witty banters now?_ Shura just hated it when her mind goes completely blank when she's with him.

"It's nothing," Mephisto shrugged. "That's what friends are for, are they not?"

_Friends?_ Right, of course. How idiotic of her to forget they're _just friends. _How stupid of her to put meaning behind that kiss. _It was just nothing._

Mephisto is such an insensitive spawn of Satan. How could he not know of her feelings for him? Were her kisses not good enough, intimate enough, compassionate enough, she wondered. Or does he know and just chose to act clueless?

"He's a spawn of Satan, Shura," a little voice in her head stated. "You said it yourself. He's a demon and demons aren't capable of loving." Too bad.

But Shura had fallen deeply in love with this fallen demon that she wouldn't mind playing his little game. A game- that's all that is to him and she should always remember that.

"I think I owe you one," she said as she turned to meet his emerald green eyes. Leaning closer, Shura cupped Mephisto's face and pressed her lips against his.

She's put up with the pain of this game, there's no way she's going to lose. She can't lose, not this time, not to him.

* * *

><p>Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction here, I decided to finally post the fanctions i've written during my free time here. This story is a so-so, haha! I wrote this at around 11 in the evening and I had writer's block that time, I just forced myself to write something. I hope you like it. IMO, Ao no Exorcist is a great anime and I ship ShuraXMephisto, obviously.<p>

Read and Review please. If you don't like it, still please review and tell what's wrong with my story so that I can improve it next time. Arigatou~


End file.
